Smoking hot
by Crembit
Summary: Delsin Rowe has cleared all the D.U.P. in town, got everything he could learn and is ready to battle Augustine. Is he though? (InFamous Second Son Fairy Tail) (Delsin R. x Mira S.)
1. Chapter 1

Delsin Rowe was struggling to try and beat Augustine at her own game. Absorbing her power but not able to use it. Eugene had trouble finding any of the cores and Augustine was getting an upper hand on him. "This is where you will die Delsin! All Conduits and Bio-Terrorists will be save from the outside!" she shouts and launches a barrage of concrete at him. Delsin could see life flashing before his eyes… how he got the smoke powers… the first things he did (destroy)… How cruel Augustine was to his aunt… How he met Fetch… Eugene… and of course his brother Reggie…

"I'm coming Regg…" he mutters before feeling the concrete impale him and squeeze the life out of him. He had freed almost everyone. Subdued as many D.U.P members as possible and the only thing he had to do… was beat Augustine… but he couldn't. His vision slowly blurs and the last thing he could hear… "Will be there soon…" he tries smiling and closes his eyes. The concrete… "Soon…"

He waits for the final sound of all his bones breaking and his organs squashing… but it seems like he waits an eternity with his eyes closed… he literally counted 2 minutes before opening his eyes carefully and peeking "Augustine?..." he was greeted by a lovely afternoon sun In the middle of a forest. And to his surprise… he was fully intact… nothing bruised, nor bleeding. He had nothing like it had never happened. He clenches his hand to a fist and feels a soft patch of grass in his palms "Am I dead…" he very slowly sits up and looks around… in an open space in a forest. A couple of rocks with mosses growing on it and pioneer plants growing around him. Nothing was left of the concrete on him… except that he still could not shoot it out of his hands yet. He takes another look around and sighs "Pretty sure I am either dead… or in one of Eugene's games…" He sits around for 10 more minutes to see either an 'idle' message that Eugene's worlds always had. But he did not receive one… not even after 20 minutes… 30 minutes… 40 minutes… Delsin just sits there confused of where he was and what had happened. After he certainly knew that he was not in one of Eugene's games. He stands up and takes another look around.

Seeing a bag in the distance he carefully approaches it "Eugene? Fetch?" he kneels down before the bag and looks in it. A small neon rechargeable lamp… a sun dependent. And a small rechargeable phone with electric wire. With a note on it saying "charge me." He turns it around and inspects it. But nothing unusual about them. The neon lamp starts to glow weakly and Delsin tries to absorb it, but quite can't. "Still have not control over the concrete…" He sighs and lays them back in the bag and straps it to his back. He takes a deep breath and is surprised to not feel the smog of the city fill his lungs. But rather the fresh oxygen of forests. Like there were no factories, or anything for that matter, nearby.

He keeps trying to control the concrete with minimal results. Only a couple of small pebbles float up but fall down within seconds. "I need those cores…" he sighs and sets off to wander through the woods. Hoping he would end up somewhere. He keeps trying to lift more rocks but quite can't. Sighing and walking on, he stumbles on a forest path. He can go both ways and decides to go to the left. The sunrays shining through the leaves and on his body. "Been a while forest…" he talks to himself and chuckles "The fuck are you doing Delsin…" he sighs and stays silent while walking.

After what seemed like an hour of walking, and the sun moving around in the sky high. He sees that the forest slowly gets less dense and sees the path walk over a meadow towards a town in the distance. Smiling to himself he gathers the strength to run towards it and lets the bag bop behind him. Continuing to try to use the concrete power, but still, no use.

He sees a woman walk in the distance with a cart full of luggage and catches up to her "Lady… Do you have any idea where I am?"

She looks at him, inspecting him up and down before talking "Are you some kind of hobo? Those clothes just… You're close to a town called Steven. But it is not too big or impressive. Why are you asking?" she walks further and Delsin walks next to her

"First of all, Ouch. That hurts. And I am asking because I don't know where I am or where I am going" he smiles a little and puts his hands in his pockets. Walking alongside her and keeps trying to use the concrete with no success. "So… I'm Delsin Rowe, nice to meet you" he offers a hand

"Mirajane Strauss" she shakes his hand and smiles a little "Nice meeting you too Delsin" she pulls forward the small cart with luggage, wiping away some of her white curly hair and walking forth

"So… why are you traveling alone? Didn't your mother ever teach you not to?" he chuckles and tries to play it cool. Not directly hit on her but just a casual conversation. Waiting patiently because she seems to carefully pick her words

"I… Have a job to be taken care of and since it is a couple of days travelling I took a cart with me." She smiles kindly "I am part of Fairy Tail by the way" she shows him the tattoo and seems proud of it. "So I would recommend you keep a little distance if you don't want to be blown away" she laughs

"Fairy tale? What is Fairy tale?" he lets it roll over his tongue "Is it some kind of organization? Because if you are any close to the D.U.P. then I have to blow YOU away" he smiles at her

She laughs even louder "Not Fairy tale dummy. Fairy Tail, as in an animal's tail. And we are a magic guild. And blowing me away would be quite an accomplishment" she covers her mouth to try to stop laughing

"Magic guild? What do you mean by magic guild? And why would that be? You don't look very strong you know." He chuckles "And you look quite 'heavy' too" he bumps her to the side of the road with his body. Almost making her trip

"Are you from another planet or something? A magic guild is a group of mages who do jobs for people who can't complete it. For instance, I need to get rid of a nest of baby griffins and a mother. And believe me if I say I am strong." She frowns afterwards understanding his statement "And I know I am big. But don't mention it again" she pouts

"Sorry" he chuckles and walks on. "So… what exactly can mages do? Spit fire? Fire lightning? Throw water?" he just makes random guesses and knows he can trust her "Because… I think I am a mage too then..." he smiles

"Transform, Freeze, Change armor, Spit fire, Use your own hair as weapon. Everything is possible. And you? A mage? I do not feel any… well… just the littles spark I feel radiating from you." She stops the cart "Look at me for a second will you" she looks deep into his eyes, making him a little startled

"Uhm… okay?" he stares back and tries to focus. But finds it rather hard to do. "What are you doing Mirajane?" he feels her soft hands grip him to keep him still and she keeps looking

"You… do have some magic in you… it just needs to be awakened… Master Makarov can help you with that Delsin… for the time being, you can come with me. Back at Fairy Tail guild Makarov will be happy to fix you up and will let you join if you want to learn more about your magic."

"Oh I know what it is. I can control concrete. But just… weak" he lifts a small pebble from the road. And drops it again, as an accident. "See?" Mirajane just nods and walks on "I will probably be done with this in 2 days or so. And then it is 2 days traveling back to the guild. So you are stuck with me if you want to unlock your magic." She smiles and pulls the cart forth.

"Should I take the cart?" he offers and Mirajane quickly hands over the handle. Stretching her arms and easing up her wrists

"I would appreciate that yes" she smiles and knacks her fingers while Delsin now pulls the cart. They were maybe another good kilometer away from the town and the sun was slowly setting behind the mountains. "So… Delsin… where did you come from?"

"A small Community of happy working people. Which got killed because of my earlier mentioned D.U.P. they got killed because I was able to use this so called 'magic'" he kicks a rock away and watches it trample the grass. "What about you?"

"A magic family using Take-over magic. Me, little brother Elfman and little sister Lissana." She frowns a little because of his story "Sorry to hear that Delsin… I should have said it before blabbing about my family." She walks on and re-ties her hair

"It's okay Mira… At least I got revenge on those bastards… except for one" he groans and pulls the cart more. "Her name is Augustine and she was the cause of all of my problems. I once did not have this 'magic' and just had a normal life. You know? Spray paint on billboards, hang around dangerous places, ditch class, etc." he rambles on

"You don't just 'get' magic Delsin. It is destined." She says a little irritated "Not everybody can just be a mage. And I have never heard of someone who can transfer magic" crossing her arms and walking on.

"Well I am sorry Mira, but I literally got it. I was normal non 'magic' once and because of her I now have this concrete power." He picks up another stone and throws it away with a little bit of a concrete push.

"That's strange Delsin. Really strange" she says and just shrugs it off "We'll discuss this later at the guild with the master. He will have an explanation." She gives a quick glance at him and returns back to watching the town 'he is definitely something… but I do not know what…' she mentally notes.

The rest of the little travel went smooth with just a casual conversation about old people. Each exchanging opinions and giving each other a friendly push every now and then. Arriving in the town, Mira only had prepared to have one room for herself… which means… one bed… "I promise Mira, I won't do anything. I can even sleep on the ground if you feel comfortable with that."

She groans "You can sleep in the bed with me… but try not to make contact… please?" she whines and takes the key to her little apartment in the tavern. "I am going straight to sleep by the way. Tomorrow I will have to deal with Griffons and I need my sleep. So… unless you want to drink down here, I am going goodnight" she smiles and waves him a goodbye before going upstairs.

Delsin makes some mental notes and runs through the day in a quick review. Failed to finish Augustine.. Ended up not dead… have a supply of neon and tech, but no smoke. Still have to learn concrete in a world with no cores… and met Mirajane who can provide a possible home for me called Fairy Tail. And mister Makarov might be able to help me…

* * *

 _Hello. So, I really hope you guys like this, as much as I like writing it. I have Chapter 2 almost ready and am working on 3. But I'll try to update my other stories more often.  
Sincerly, the voice you hear in your head while you are reading this.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Delsin had not drunk anything, mainly because of the fact that he had no currency, and just went to bed after an hour to make sure Mirajane was asleep. She had changed into sleeping wear and he just got asleep beside her in his regular wear, just because it felt wrong if he stripped. And after a short while, he was on the brim of sleeping, she turns towards him and cuddles him weakly. A little surprised, but he lets her. Probably his warmth or something in this cold room.

The next morning he woke up, he noticed she was already gone and he just slowly gets up out of the bed and feels something stick to him. Like a little note. He takes it off of his arm and reads it "If you tell anyone you are a dead man…" he immediately knew what she was talking about and just chuckles. Throwing it into a litter basket and walking out of the tavern. Thanking the bartender and going to explore the town for a little bit. Stumbling upon a library… and if he wants to know where he was, this would be the perfect opportunity

\- Hours of going through history books later -

"… I am further away than I thought… Fiore… a land where magic, or in my term 'Bio-terrorism' is accepted and used. Guild of mages exist to do jobs including magic. Every mage only has one specialty though… for as far known… and the Fairy Tail Guild is placed in Magnolia…" he leans back in his chair "How the fuck did this happen… Eugene better have an explanation…" he looks at the uncharged phone and squeezes it lightly in his hands. Hoping it would react, but nothing. "What time is it? 17:00… I should go back to that tavern. And maybe I can get a drink for free if I ask nicely." He chuckles to himself and gets up. Placing all the books back in their original places and leaving the library.

He was lucky to be friends with Mirajane now. The bartender gave him one free beer and began telling about the town and Fiore, or rather what he did not know already. Slowly sipping his beer and waiting for her to come back, he listens to what was happening in the tavern. It was pretty silent, a girl with a red scythe was asleep in one of the booths and someone with cat ears hairband and a hoodie was fiddling with her fingers. Making a little blob of water float between her hands. 'Just like me…' he thought to himself and took a sip of beer. Continuing to go through what he knows of this world. And if he might ever be able to go back to his.

A woman called Alexia Jessica had baked an apple crumble pie for everyone in the tavern for free. Delsin thanked her and starts digging into it, and Mirajane taps him on the shoulder "Hey, I'm back" Delsin almost chokes and swallows quickly.

"Hey… *Gulp* how'd it go?" he looks at her and saw she was almost unharmed. Only a couple of skin scratches and light injuries.

"Oh it went well. The mother was the only problem, but easy enough." She asks the bartender for her reward and accepts the 25.000 Jewel. Offering Delsin another drink on her costs and smiling kindly "What have you been doing the whole day?"

"Finding out where I am… and I found out that I am probably on a whole different fucking planet…" he chuckles a little at his own statement "It sounds crazy… but have you ever heard of Bio-terrorism?" he asks smiling at her

"A whole different planet? I am sorry but that is hard to believe. And no, I have never heard of Bio-terrorism. Is it bad?"

"Well. Bio-terrorism is what you guys here call magic. It is forbidden and anyone who uses will be locked up in a prison far worse than anything else. Where they torture you because they want to know how you got your powers." He sighs and sips from his new beer. "And I was about to beat the boss of that prison, which then would set all Bio-terrorists free and use their ability for good. But I absorbed her power and as you have noticed… I am worthless with concrete. So she was able to…. Well… kill me? I do not know. One moment I was being squeezed and squashed to death by Augustine her concrete, and the other moment I find myself in a grassy opening in the forest."

"Oh… that's quite a sad story now that I think about it. So… What do you plan on doing? Trying to get back to your 'world' or settle in with us… Fairy Tail?" she sips her red wine and crosses her legs.

"I do not know quite yet… I will once I find a way to charge this phone" he shows her the phone and she shocks at seeing it. Making a grabbing motion towards it, but Delsin pulls it away.

"I have seen that before… Master Makarov received one years ago he says… it uses electricity doesn't it? Then we'll have to convince Laxus to help you." She got more interested in him with the minute "You are full of Surprises Delsin. You seem to know what that thing is, and we have been debating on what it is, and how it works."

"Well… it is a phone, and I can contact other phones around the globe, and indeed needs a certain volt of electricity, and it can contain a lot and lot of information." He says a little weirded out, but after his own explanation, he could not be weirded out by much more after.

"We need to get back to the guild as quick as possible. Master will have a lot of questions. I just know it!" she sounds excited and her 'size' presses against his arm by accident. Making him blush.

"Uhm… Mira" he pushes her away a little "Don't get too excited. It could be that I am not relevant to it at all" he chuckles and sips more beer. "Besides, how do we know if this is mine? I just found it in a bag near the place I woke up."

She backs off a bit "But still. At least you know how it works? Don't you?" she looks at him with hopeful eyes and sips more of her wine.

"Could we change the subject please? I don't want to talk about the phone much more than needed." He gulps down his beer and wipes his mouth clean with his sleeve. "I probably need other clothes don't I?"

"Yes you do. You don't fit in at all. Way to much… black… and that thief cap is not looking great either. But I guess you like the color set… so… we'll have to look for that in Magnolia." She grabs his jacket and feels it "Such an odd material too…"

The rest of the evening went smooth without any awkward conversation. And Mira just got more and more interested in him. "So…" he says and looks at the clock. Nearing 23:00 "We've been talking for maybe 4 hours? You think we should go to sleep if we want to leave tomorrow." He already got up and had only drunk the two beers.

"Yea… we… should indeed." Mira on the other hand… had let herself go a little and got 3-4 glasses of wine and water. Looking a little hazy out of her eyes and giggling a lot. She slowly got on her feet and holds on to the bar "I think I had a little too much" she laughs and holds on to Delsin. "Sorry."

He just keeps her standing and walks her to their room. "It's okay Mira… I have been dragged out of a bar multiple times by my brother regg…" he goes silent when he says the name "I know the feeling…" he continues and opens the door by taking the key out of her pocket.

"Thank… you" she flops down on the bed and closes her eyes "Come next to me…" she pats the bed and Delsin sits next to her "Goodnight Delsin…" she says as she crawls a little closer to him.

Delsin just smiles and falls asleep while sitting on the bed. Leaning his head against the wall and pulling the beanie over his eyes.

\- Morning –

Delsin was the first one to wake up and pull the beanie off of his eyes, and sees he was holding Mirajane protectively in his arms. He tries to wake her "Mira" he whispers "Wake up." He gives her little pushes and she groans

"Hnnn… Five minutes…" she mumbles out and grips on to him tighter, like he was a pillow. Making Delsin more uncomfortable with the passing second

"Mira, Wake up. Before I have to use force" he tries to push her off but she keeps tight "Mira!" his hand got hard as a rock and punched her a little. "Wait what?" he had woken Mira up because she was knocked to be back of the wall. And he looks down at his fist "Concrete?" it crumbles and leaves a dirty mess on the bed.

Mira waited a second before reacting "Ow! That hurts you know!" she says angry and gets up. "But at the same time… How did you do that? That was a punch almost as powerful as Elfman's" She walks up to him… Before noticing "I… Should put on my morning clothing first…" she walks to the bathroom with her clothing "Clean that up as good as you can please"

Delsin just started trying to clean it and threw it in the trash can 'Did I just get more powerful over time? No... Can't be. Or else I would have been more powerful back then…' and all of a sudden he knows and looks back at the bed. "I slept with her… she was touching me… did I…" he keeps staring and tries to lift the concrete out of the trash can again. And soon enough it floats towards him and forms the same fist as before. He drops it in the can again "I absorbed some of her… Magic?" he mutters.

Mira comes back out in her regular dress "Ready to go?" she smiles and already walks out of the door and downstairs. Delsin quickly locks the room and gives the key back to the bartender. "Maybe a 2 day travel from here to Magnolia. So we have lots of time to discover what you just did" she says as she walks out of the tavern and packs all her bags on the cart.

"I have a theory… and it is very likely that it happened… But we'll discuss it out of town." He says and walks on. Pulling the cart for her and adjusting his beanie. Receiving a strange look from Mira, but she just shrugs it off.

A little while of walking later Mira starts the conversation "So you said you had a theory for why you had that power all of a sudden?" she messes with her hair and searches for a mirror and brush through the luggage.

"Yea… you're not going to like it though… but the way I got this concrete 'magic' is because I got in contact with the original person who had it. Now, you were clinging on to me last night and did touch my skin… so... I think I absorbed some of your 'magic'." He looks at her and only sees her chuckle

"I'm sorry Delsin, but that is hard to believe. Absorb other's magic? There is only one magic type you can learn once in a lifetime. And absorbing is something yet to be told about in the whole history of Fiore and further."

She wanted to open her mouth again but he quickly grabs both her hands and squeezes tightly. Making her a little light headed "Delsin… What are you…" her vision slowly got white and she started to talk. "When I was younger I lost my parents and was left alone to look after my little brother Elfman and little sister Lisanna. I helped my local town church and freed it of a demon. But I absorbed its magic and became the demon itself whenever I lost my calm. I was a monster and had to leave the town with my siblings. Then we stumbled upon Fairy Tail, and they taught me that I wasn't a monster, but a hero. A mage, who uses something called 'Take-Over' magic. I was a troubling kid. Always brawling others and intimidating elders. At the age of 16, I became an S-class mage and was the second youngest to be. But after a mission with my siblings, Lisanna died due to Elfman losing control of his 'Take-Over'. Ever since I have been burying my feelings and rarely go out on jobs… Becoming a mother figure in the guild."

It took a small minute before they both got conscious again and Mirajane was whimpering "What did you do… I felt that rush of the past years go through me over and over again… All the sadness and hate I had to everyone… And now you know my whole history…" she cries softly and brings her head to her knees sitting on the ground.

"I did what I did to the other 'mage' with concrete. Absorb a bit of her power. But I don't think I have yours because the concrete still connects to my hands. And I can't switch unless I have learned it fully…" he looks at her and walks up to her "No hard feelings Mira… I just had to show you, for you to believe me…" he offers a hand "You can trust me… I have had loss too… Brother Reggie… and a lot of more people are to come because I… well… died…"

* * *

 _I work slow... I know... and I am sorry that I do...  
Sincerely, the voice you hear in your head while you are reading this  
_


	3. Chapter 3

On the way back Mirajane wasn't very talkative and just kept silent. He knew everything about her now. She knew he could either be the most dangerous enemy ever. Or one of the more powerful allies Fairy Tail might have. "You said… That you could have absorbed my power… Does that mean you have other magic too?" she says softly while pulling the cart.

"Yes I do. Smoke was the first contact I had, and that freaked me out. After that I got neon 'magic' because of a girl I met. Then, I got a power involving this phone" he shows her the mobile phone "I call it tech, and now I have this concrete that I can't really control yet." He makes his hand to a fist again… and sees that it is a lot easier and that more of his arm got covered. Even a little of his shoulder "Huh… guess it does grow over time…" Mira just looks at him

"It looks a lot like Elfman's Take-Over magic. He can beat anything with a taken over fist of him. And looks almost the same as what you are doing now." Delsin drops the concrete again and walks further "I guess… Your 'Take-Over' magic helped me?"

"Could be… But… Now I am a little concerned… You get power from everyone you touch and get to see their whole history if you want… What happens when you make contact with the guild master?" she looks at him "Can you wear gloves or something?"

"I guess I can try to wear gloves… But how bad could it be if I get a little more power every now and then? Would only be beneficial, wouldn't it?" he smiles at her and wipes his nose

"Power makes crazy" she states harsh and pouts "I know, because of experience" she walks on pulling the cart forth. "Please wear something like gloves, or do your absorb thingy off or something. I don't want you to become a magical maniac with everyone's magic."

"Fine, I'll wear gloves and try not to make much physical contact jezus mom" he says jokingly "But in all seriousness, I'll wear gloves if you want me to."

"Yes I do want you to. And it is your turn to pull the cart" she hands him over the handle and walks on. Followed by Delsin who just snickers.

* * *

One and a half day of traveling later, and one night of sleep. Mirajane showed a smile on her face and points in the distance at a town. "There's Magnolia!" she yelps out and looks at Delsin. His reaction was a small smile and a short comment saying "Jezus… it's small" and receiving a small punch from Mira

"What? Where I came from the towns were bigger than this" he says chuckling a bit. His progress in the concrete power made him able to cover a little bit of his chest and back. Together with the full arm and shoulder.

"I bet. But it is hometown and I do not like it when someone jokes about it." she says cheerful and walks on "But first, the gloves." She points at him with a finger. "You have to wear them. And no funny 'I want to try' business"

"Yes Mira, I get it. do not touch others. It's fine, stop worrying to much" but in the back of his mind _I'm going to touch everything_. He smiles at his own thoughts, but decides to put them away. Since he did promise her not to.

* * *

Arriving in the town within minutes, Mira walked to the closest magic tailor, with Delsin being pulled after her. Opening the door made a simple bell cling and made a small woman look up from her sewing. "Hello, how can I help you?" the woman says smiling and walking over to Mira and Delsin.

"Yes" Mira answers "Do you have any gloves that could block magic? Like the wearer can't cast while the gloves are equipped?" The woman taps a finger on her lips and without a word walks to the back of the shop. Delsin just looks around trying to see what kind of fashion is going on here.

"What about these?" The woman comes back with a pair of brown leather gloves. "They stop the wearer from using magic. As a protection to the wearer itself." Mira took one of them and slides it over her hand. Trying to use the take-over magic, and failing.

"Perfect." She answers quickly "I'll buy them. How much do they cost?" the woman asked for 5.000 Jewel. And Mirajane paid with a fake smile. _That was 25% of the job reward…_ Signing Delsin to come over and put them on. They adjust to his hands. Fitting perfect and he didn't even mind.

"They're not bad. I guess I can wear them" he says quickly and thanks the woman. Leaving the shop after Mira and pulling the cart that waited outside further to the guild.

The guild was quite a sight. The banner of Fairy tail and probably one of the most decorated buildings in all of Magnolia. Delsin gave a whistle like 'Wow…' and looked back at Mirajane. She just nods and opens the door to the guild. And was greeted by a series of loud screams. "I'LL BEAT YOU TO SNOW ICE PRINCESS!" "NICE TRYING FLAME BRAIN" "MEN TALK WITH THEIR FIST" "WHO HIT ME" "TAKE A FIST TO THE FACE MACHO!"

Delsin looked at it in quite shock and back at Mira, who casually walks past all the chaos. Delsin had to duck to avoid the leg of a chair being thrown at him and slowly walks in. And shortly after he entered, the fighting started to fade. And eyes were focused on him. Swallowing words he claps his hands together and looks around "Ey"

"Who's that?" "I think he's not from around here. Look at his clothing" "Did Mira bring him?" "Why is he bla bla bla bla" Delsin just walks past everyone and waved to them. Walking to the counter and standing near Mirajane "What do I do?" he whispers to her

"How about you introduce yourself? Or do I have to do it?" she smirks at him "I'll go get the master"

"So… Uh… Hi everyone, I'm uh… Delsin. Delsin Rowe. Uh… Mira brought me here as you might have asked yourself and yes I am looking to be joining your guild of mages. Uh… I'm not from around here either, but that is something even I am confused about so no furher questions… and uh… yea.. i think that's it."

A man with white hair towers over him and offers a hand "Elfman Strauss, the brother of Mirajane." He smiles and the rest of the guild followed after him. Introducing and being friendly to him. "Why are you wearing gloves?" a woman with a barrel, probably with wine or ale, asks.

"Oh, Mirajane insisted I had to wear it because I might have hurt her a little." He says with a sheepish smile, and Elfman immediately reacts.

"You hurt Mira!" he says with a rage slowly building up.

"Easy there Elfman. I didn't harm her directly. It was an accident and didn't know my hands had the same effects as it had on others…" he backs up a little and as he told, he got questionable looks from everyone. But master Makarov showed up just in time before Elfman wanted to shout. Shushing him and gesturing Delsin to follow him.

* * *

"Take a seat boy" Makarov says smiling and Delsin takes place in one of the seats in the office room. Smelling like smoke and he loved the smell.

"Thank you mister Makarov." He looks around the room and sees that his bag already is here. But unopened.

"I heard from Mirajane that you wanted to join Fairy Tail? But she also said, that I needed to talk to you one on one. And Mira doesn't ask a lot." He entangles his fingers

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you actually. Because I am curious either you have electricity?" Delsin looks at him. Inspecting him and asking himself _why is he so small?_

"Yes we do have an electricity mage. But there is something else that is bothering me… your magic is being blocked. Do you have the feeling you can not control your magic?"

"Yes I do mister. It is something that I got used to though. My magic slowly seems to advance itself. Before I met Mirajane I could barely lift a pebble. And now I can make my arm to stone."

"Let me try to help you with that. Come here." He walks over to Delsin "Take of your gloves and give me your hand."

"I am sorry master Makarov, but I can't do that. I promised Mirajane that I would wear gloves as long as you guys are around." He says backing up a little

"Is your magic unstable? Dangerous for us?" he looks up at Delsin with a questioning look. Crossing his arms.

"I can control it… But I don't want to cause any pain to others. Because when Mirajane touched my hands, she started to cry heavily. It makes you look through your whole memory from birth to now. And I can see it too."

Makarov raises an eyebrow at his statement and huffs "You made Mirajane re-live the loss of Lisanna…" he says in a slight anger and closes his eyes. "I trust you kid, but it indeed would be better if you keep those gloves… does it do anything else? Your magic?"

"Absorb." He says it clear and it makes Makarov wide eyed "I can absorb others magic and use it to improve myself. As for now I have 5 magics I can use. I think. But since I have not really learnt how to use the concrete, I can not switch to the other magics."

Makarov stays silent for a little bit, but speaks up "We have yet to see someone absorb another's magic. But if what you tell is true, than you need to be careful. Because power makes crazy." He closes his eyes and sits down in his chair again. "Was there anything else you needed to tell me one on one?"

"Yes, and it involves this." Delsin grabs his bag and takes out the phone he had found. "This needs electricity. But it needs exactly 12 V. Or else it will break" Makarov looks at it and opens a drawer. Taking out a similar phone. A little damaged since they opened it and carefully put it back together.

"We have been trying to figure out what this thing is for over 25 years. And you say, that it needs a certain amount of electricity…" Makarov looks a little angry, but also shows signs of happiness.

"Yes, and I need to know what is on this one in particular. Because it is my own one. I bought this, a year ago. And it was brand new when I bought it. So I do not know, how you got the same one 25 years ago."

Makarov walks to the door and walks out. Coming back with a tall guy, headphones and yellow-blond hair. "What do you want gramps?"

"12 Voltage of electricity. And this boy will tell you where. No objection, it is important." Makarov gives Delsin both phones and Delsin just smiles at Laxus

"Okay, can you concentrate 230 V on these two little rods?" he hands Laxus the charger and plugs it in his own phone.

Laxus very carefully starts charging it and soon enough his phone is up to 6% charged. Receiving a smile from Makarov. Delsin tells Laxus to stop and looks through his phone. :- You have 7 missed calls -:

Delsin unlocks the phone with the code only he knew. And looks at the calls. 3 from Eugene. 2 from fetch. And 2 from… unknown…? Delsin sees they all were around the same time. And could listen to a voicemail Eugene had sent.

"Ey, Delsin… Uh… Yea… You uh… died… Don't be mad! Don't be mad! You gave it all you could! Really! And Augustine died because of me and fetch. But uh… yea… we found your body crushed between her concrete. So… I… Might have… uhm… tried to make you whole again… using my video game powers. But… It… didn't quite work. So… I do not know either I am making this for nothing. Or that I indeed managed to… uhm… Teleport you to another solar system" he says the last very quick and scared. "But… Uhm… I did the same stuff with this bag. It should hold a rechargeable Neon lamp, This phone and some food. But… you are either dead on another planet… or… completely stranded and need to make the most out of it?" he gives a nervous laugh "A-anyways.. uh… G-good luck" And there the call ends. Leaving a dumbstruck Delsin, Makarov and Laxus…

* * *

 ** _I am so lazy... I should be writing much more often... I am sorry for everyone I keep waiting._**

 ** _Sincerely, The voice you hear in your head while you are reading this._**


	4. Chapter 4

"That little bitch" Delsin chuckles nervously "I know he can do a lot… Eugene, Fun's over man! Come out of your hiding spot!" he shouts through the room. Makarov was still frozen in place but slowly regains his calm "Come on man, where did you hide that off button?"

"Delsin, stay calm." He says and looks up at him. Laxus was just as dumbstruck as Makarov but does try to calm Delsin. Holding him.

"Delsin, you better listen to gramps. This is real or else you would not feel pain" he squeezes Delsin slightly and it makes him back up

"No no no!, you're not real. None of this is, I did die, but Eugene succeeded to bring me back to live! He has to! This is not real!" he grows a little terrified and concrete starts to form around both his hands and shoulders. "IT CAN'T BE!"

"Delsin! Stay calm I said!" Makarov lays him down tries to calm him with magic. But it only seems to enrage him more as more and more concrete forms on his body.

"Gramps! I can't hold him! He's tough!" Laxus yells while concrete pushes him away bit by bit. Until all of Delsin was left, is a moving pile of concrete and rocks.

"IT CAN'T BE" he pushes Laxus away and runs out of the room. Through a wall, throught the main guild hall out of the door through Magnolia.

Makarov is quick to act "Natsu! Gray! Elfman and Mira! Get him before he destroys the town completely!" said people quickly rush after the footsteps marked in the stone floor and followed by a happy "AYE!" Makarov saw that his phone was still on the table and inspects it. flicking through his messages, photos and phonecalls.

* * *

All he could do is run and try to forget it. not looking where he goes he rampages through the streets of Magnolia while screaming "IT CAN'T BE TRUE! IT CAN'T BE!" His whole body was covered by concrete and devastates whatever he touches. People jump and dive out of his way. He didn't know he was being followed and runs out of town. And breaks down some trees. The concrete falls off quickly when he starts hitting the wood and he stops in the middle of the forest. Not daring to look back at his destruction. "It cannot be true… I am not stranded here… Eugene is playing with me…"

"Found him!" sounds from above him. He could hear the flutter of wings and approaching footsteps coming towards him. "Hello rock man" Happy flies in front of him. Delsin looks at him with a fear and backs off a bit from Happy

"You're not real either… Cats don't fly… it is just a sick imagination" he groans and his arms form concrete again.

"Happy! Careful, he might hurt you" the pink haired boy yelled and it only made Delsin look down in shame. Happy flies back to the boy and seems to whisper something.

"Delsin, I know what you might be thinking… but this is real. We are real, your Bio-terrorism is called Magic here. And we are offering you a place to use it for good." Mirajane slowly approaches with Elfman walking behind her.

"Delsin, We all are offering a home for you. Do you refuse that? Be a lone rider and rampage? Or join our family of people who understand you?" Elfman says in his low voice.

"Come on man, don't be such a downer and come! We can teach you all kinds of cool stuff and you will be able to do anything with me" Natsu smiles saying that, only to be beaten down by a well placed punch of Gray.

"Guys… You can't be real… I am dead, or Eugene is tricking me… I… I don't know anymore. A part of me wants to run further and destroy until Eugene releases me… and the other does accept it." he formed a concrete shell around him. Spikes sticking out of the ground. he pulls the beanie over his eyes. "give me a couple of hours to think… if I walk back to the guild, I will join. If I stay away… well… expect to get some trouble in the surrounding towns…" he groans and the spikes slowly start to spread further. Making Mirajane and Elfman back off further and further from him.

"Delsin…" is al Mira can mutter when she runs away from the concrete ball. Elfman is carrying the unconscious Natsu and happy flies away with a worried look on his face.

* * *

1 hour… 2 hours… 3… 4… 5… It's already dark and the guild is almost empty. Only Makarov and Mira are left. Mirajane looks at the clock again, displaying it to be around 23:48. Almost six hours from when Delsin ran away. She was fearing he might never come back and just rampage the streets. Makarov on the other hand had found a way to charge the phone to 100%. Playing games on it and looking through the many many photos Delsin had taken. "Mira… I don't think he's coming back…" Makarov says silently while yawning. Laying down the phone on the counter and extinguishing his pipe.

"He has to Master… This is the only place he really knows… he trusts me…" she says with both her hands in her lap. Sitting on a barstool and twiddling her thumbs. Looking at the door and imagining how he walks in… but he never comes.

"Mira, he is not coming… think about it. A new world, you just lost everything you fight for. And he knows that one of his friends can mind control him. He lost everything he loves Mira… you know how he can feel." Makarov lays a hand on her shoulder "Come… I'll guide you back to your home" he smiles kindly

"I know… thank you gramps" she gets up out of her barstool and sighs. Walking out of the guildhall and sealing the door. Everything is dark and Makarov summons a small light. "We'll have to help out surrounding towns…" she sighs.

"We will have to teach this boy that he is part of this world now… I have seen enough on his phone… he is from very very far away. And the voice message from his friend only confirms it."

Mirajane is silent for the rest of the walk and Makarov gave her a last handshake at her door. "Stay safe Makarov." She smiles and goes inside of her home. Straight to her room and falling asleep on the soft bed. Clenching the sheets and trying to put him out of her head.

Makarov wasn't done for today. He had some leftover paperwork from the council and this phone to study. He needed to know everything about Delsin. Slowly making his way to his home he keeps listening to the sounds around him. Nothing odd… he did notice some footsteps everytime he turns a corner. But those were almost unnoticeable. Except for Makarov, he knew he was being followed and didn't like it at all. "You can come out now. I know you are there around the corner." He says grumpy and he was correct. The footsteps seem to fade away, running away from him.

Makarov was happy with his result and continues walking back to his home. Twisting the locks and walking to a nearby desk. Laying the phone on the table and turning it on. "Reveal me your secrets…" he says slowly and starts swiping through it again. for the rest of the night.

* * *

6:00 and Mira is already up with Elfman. Heading towards the guild and ready for the day. Mira was still a little tired from staying up so late but can control it. Elfman made sure she didn't run into anyone on her path by pulling her away at the last second. "Mira, You should sleep more. Go back to home" He says looking down at his older sister

"Nah… I can handle it… I'll just stay at the guild for today." She yawns and looks at the giant doors. Taking out a key and twisting the locks. Opening it and walking in, straight to the bar and starts cleaning glasses. Only to see "Uhm… Elfman? These glasses are clean?"

"So are the tables… and the floor… even the ceiling." Everything was shining bright colors, cleaned from any dust, dirt and other things. Elfman laughs "Maybe that explains your exhaustion? Did you work overtime last night?"

"No?... I can remember I even left it dirty because I was tired. Master guided me home and he said he was going home too." She looks at it again and hears footsteps coming from upstairs. "Elfman! Up there! Now!" without a second thought Elfman rushes up the stairs to the second layer followed by Mira.

"Got you! You…" it's silent. The footsteps had faded and Mira was just as dumbstruck "I heard it too Mira… footsteps wasn't it?"

"Yea… but… nobody can get away from the top layer without being seen. Or at least noticed." just as Mira finishes her sentence, the giant door shuts with a loud bang making them both look around in slight fear.

"You think this is going to be troubling?" he says hesitant and walks back down the stairs. Sitting down at the bar

"I don't know… it found a way to get in while the guild was locked down. And escaped without us noticing." Mira pours a glass of water for herself and ads an aspirin to it "I need to sit… this is creeping me out…" she bonks her head on the counter. Elfman pats her head

"We'll be fine… we're some of the strongest mages you know" he smiles and receives a mere "hmm hnn…" from Mira. "want to go on another job soon? Just the two of us?" Mira nods again.

The guild hall slowly starts filling up. First Cana who compliments the clean glasses and Bisca and Alzack who appreciate the clean tables. Natsu who didn't really notice, nor did Gray. And Makarov who got to talk with Mira.

"Did you do this?" he says silently and pats the counter. Sweeping a finger over it only for it to be completely clean. He smokes his pipe and looks at her

"No I didn't. it happened during the night. When I and Elfman entered everything was clean, and someone was at the second floor of the hall. We tried to catch it, but it just slipped through the front door, without any sight of it." she sounds worried

"I was being followed last night. Don't know by who, but I only heard footsteps" Makarov sighs "You think it's Delsin?" he blows a big smoke cloud

"No. Delsin would leave at least some kind of message. And if he did he said he would join the guild. And Delsin is someone who keeps promises." She sighs "Master… should I stay more on guard?"

"Recommended yes… I cannot believe that Delsin is the only one who is sent here. That friend of him must have done multiple tests on multiple people or things. So be on the lookout for mages with extraordinary powers and no guild marks."

"Yes master… should we announce this to the rest?" the guild was filled with happy drinking people and Natsu and Gray both were fighting again. Mira closes her eyes and was about to take another aspirin pill.

"No we should not. It would cause them to actively hunt them and if they all react just like Delsin… we will have a chaos of people running around and trying to destroy what they think is not real. And I don't want to harm my children in the process of finding them."

"Understood master…" she lays down in a chair. "I… I need some sleep…" she closes her eyes and Makarov nods understanding it. the chair felt like the most comfortable thing there was, so tired. And the worries about Delsin made it even worse.

"Sleep… I'll run the bar for a moment." He serves a guy called Makao another glass of beer and looks out the door. _"I need to find that boy…"_ he gets up "Elfman! You'll be assisting Mirajane at the bar today. I am going" he walks out followed by the curious eyes of the whole guild. And some mumbling. He had to find him, to make sure he won't hurt anyone and himself. Following the stone footprints from yesterday he arrives at the stone shell. Seeing it is broken open with something carved into it.

"I. Need. Allies." With another mark saying "Delsin." Makarov feels a burst of magical energy all around it and follows it further into the woods. No signs of destruction…

* * *

 _ **So... I have been picking up the pencil a little more often and just went ahead and write. And I think it looks good. but am not too sure either you guys still like it. I don't know what to do. I'm always so scared I might fail *.***_

 _ **Sincerely, the voice you hear in your head while you are reading this.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N Okay… first of all… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *Fangirl scream* 1.000 people have viewed this story! OMG I'M SO HAPPY! Thank all of you guys so much for reading and continuing to read!**_

* * *

"They left me to think. And I am grateful for that. How long have I been in this shell… 3 hours? 4 maybe? I am even talking to myself." Delsin snickers and breaks open the concrete shell he had created. It already is night and he smiles a little. Using his finger to write in the shell "I have made my decision." He smiles a little and looks in the direction of the town. He wasn't going back and wanted to stay lone for a while. He has to know more about this world and will discover it. He needed his backpack though. It was the only source of neon he could think of. And the phone was his only tech source. He tests his ability to move the concrete and sees it goes really really well. "Damn I'm a fast learner." He clenches his hand to a fist and the stone he was levitating implodes.

Delsin was back in the town and uses his concrete power to get on top of the rooftops. Seeing a smoking chimney he runs over to it. "Nice" is all he says as he ingests it. Feeling the heavy smoke fill his lungs and body, familiar and pleasant. He tests his power by shooting one of the smokeballs into the air, and is satisfied with the result. Starting to move over the rooftops towards the big building that belonged to Fairy Tail. Laughing a little as he was so glad he can blink again.

Nearing the building, he sees the lights are still on and some people still inside. Delsin decided to wait for all of them to leave and runs further over the roofs. Exploring the town during nighttime. It is quite an interesting sight. Everything is dark with the only light coming from houses that didn't have windows closed. Unlike the city, it is peaceful. No constant horns from cars, no yells from people arguing. No non-stop advertisement. Just silence and some soft talking, a baby crying or some youngsters who were returning home from a late night out. Delsin keeps hopping from roof to roof in silence.

Checking on the guild every hour he waits and goes through town. Entering taverns and hearing multiple stories being told. About how various guilds do the most impossible jobs. How that dark mage got arrested and punished. How one of the so called dark guilds had destroyed a town. Listening to the flute and violin music being played and eating a delicacy from the tavern bought with the leftovers of Mira's money. It was some kind of dough banana, deep fried. They called it Pisang Goreng Katsu. And damn it was delicious, mouth burning, but delicious. He waited in the tavern for a little longer and rushes back to the guildhall. Seeing Mirajane and Makarov lock the door and walk away.

After he made sure they were gone. He went to the door and tries budging it. With no result. "Damnit…" he looks up and runs around the building to find any kind of shaft he can get through. Finding one at the back of the building and rushing in, he lands in a bathroom. Probably ladies because there were no urinals. Quickly leaving because he didn't want to be there for very long he ends up in the main hall. "Okay… Neon and phone and I am out of here." He heads towards Makarov's room and sees the door is surprisingly unlocked. Walking in he sees a note on the table reading

"I know you would come. Take your device and the old phone. I have your phone for research." Delsin groans reading it and grabs his bag. Puts the phone on the charger that still had some spark from Laxus' energy and gets it to fill up to 5%. It is enough because he only needed to absorb it. Seeing the tech flow to his hand and slowly inside of his mind. He laughs a little and tests his abilities carefully. "Completely functional…" he walks to the door. But soon realizes he locked himself in. Without the smoke power he can't escape through the vents, and breaking the building would get a lot of angry mages on his tail.

"Smart Delsin… Really fucking clever. Had to go ahead and use it" he mocks and looks around the guildhall. Looking everywhere and getting bored as all hell. "What to do… I can help Mira out" he sighs and picks up glasses from the table. Starting to clean them and mopping the floor and tables. Seeing thick dust form on the mop, he goes through the whole tavern and uses his tech wings to reach up the ceiling. Smiling satisfied that he had done it, he walks to the second floor and falls asleep on a couch there.

* * *

He wakes from the sounds of the door opening. Carefully opening his eyes and trying to listen to what the entered people were saying. It were Mira and Elfman. He recognizes the manly shouts from Elfman and the motherly sweetness from Mirajane. Yawning silently and getting up he makes tapping noise on the top floor. "I'll play a little trick on them." He says silently to himself and turns invisible. One of the most useful things he said about the Tech power. Everything went as he had predicted and he sneaks down the stairs quickly while Mirajana and Elfman go upstairs. Shutting the door behind him and running off the same path he had gone yesterday.

"Sorry Mira… give me one month… I need to see, as much. As possible…" he says to himself in silence as he runs past his concrete shell again and into the woods. Making small animals jump out of his way and drop their food as he rushes past. Elegantly dodging trees and jumping over roots with swift motions. But he wants to go further and snickers. Clapping out his aqua blue wings erupting from his back. Block like shapes dripping from it and he jumps up. Having done this many times he starts flying through the clean air of the forest and watch where he's going.

"I just woke up… sun's there… feels like summer… oh wait… this is not earth… completely different rotation… I have no idea where I'm going" he talks to himself as he hears the pixeled wings cut through the air. The forest looks like it goes on for a couple of more miles and he looks behind. Magnolia almost out of sight. But he is thrown back to reality as he hears something and sees his wings flicker. "Shit…" he descends to the ground and falls the last meter, bending his knees to ease up the impact and grunting. "Damnit… Neon will do…" he grabs the rechargeable neon-lamp and holds it out… but it doesn't charge. Tapping it again he looks up at the shield of leaves above his head. "For fucks sake…"

Making his way through the forest a little bit slower since his power is a little drained and doesn't want to use it all on travel. He starts looking at various beasts he might recognize. He accepts that he indeed might be stranded on a foreign planet. And the best way to know it really is foreign, is by exploring. Learning to see there are similarities to earth and more. He looks back and notices a pack of squirrel looking animals are following. Followed by something that looked like a mother. He stops and kneels down for the creatures and sticks out his finger towards one. They immediately back off and run away from him. "Should have seen that coming… but they probably are better off without following me." He smiles and puts his hands in his pockets.

Wandering through forests is nice. There doesn't seem to be any kind of industrialism in this country so all the woods are undamaged, fresh and provide shade to the animals that need it. the perfect ecosystem. These people live in harmony with nature and do more than earth does. Delsin smiles and leans against a tree. Closing his eyes for a second and just listening to birds chilping and tip-taps going over the dried up leaf floor.

But he wants to go further too. To see what all people look like and can do. The towns, the rich people, the poor ones, everything. He needs to see it, and will. Trying to guess how many hours of daylight he has left he sets off again through the forest. Passing a small clearing with a flowing river and some stacked up stones. According to Delsin there are two people. "The ones that build these towers" He mumbles and picks up a small rock. "And the ones that like to see them fall" he throws the rock at the stack of rocks and it crumbles. "And I am part of the second… I'm going fucking mental here" he sighs and grabs the neon lamp out of his pocket and starts charging it. it is a weak light, but it will do for now. Showing it in bright sunlight and soon enough he was filled with the neon magic. "Let's try that again" he smiles and aims at another pile of rocks. Blasting a small ray of neon at it and obliterating it to bits. "Better."

With his new gained power he runs and leaves a trail of neon light where he goes. Disseapearing after a couple of seconds and giving a pink-purple-ish glow. Touching trees makes them burn a little bit and the ground under his feet smokes from the heat radiating off of Delsin. His reflexes higher than before and diving away from trees at the last possible second and jumping and ducking only when absolutely needed.

Running for almost half an hour and he can still feel the energy flow through him. Making flips in the air and passing multiple clearings and he sees the end of the forest "New world. Here we go" he smiles and stops when he is out of the forest. And looks over a pair of hills. Following a path to a nearby town just 1-2 kilometers away from him and a big farm spread over a piece of hill. Seeing many farmers work on the wheat like plants and grind it to something similar to flour. Deciding to not use his power for now he walks up to one and starts a conversations "Hey, can you tell me where exactly I am?"

"Oh, you're near the town of Ramshorn over there. You… kind of look like a hobo you know? Your clothing looks shiny… but… something a homeless would wear" the young man says to him raising an eyebrow. "I could get you some new ones?"

"People keep saying that. But I'd rather stick to what I have. Thank you, I'll be on my way than" Delsin says smiling and walking down the road towards the town. And smiles once again, because he didn't smell anything that could relate to industrialism. Clean fresh air. Filtering through his nostrils and he sneezes.

* * *

Walking through the streets of the town. Passing small market stalls each selling various foods, decoratives, and so called magic. Not really paying attention to where he is going an— *Bump* "HEY!" a girl had bumped into and is sitting on the ground rubbing her sore ass "Watch where you're going!" she shouts at him with a deathly glare. Her vivid green eyes looked right at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Delsin offers a hand, but she slaps it away. Standing up and maybe 5'3 tall. Same colored skin as Delsin and black choppy hair worn loose. But the most interesting detail was the silver ring on the right side of her nose. Similar to Fetch… Her clothing white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and a black vest. Black knee socks with a matching black long skirt and black combat boots.

"Are you just going to stare or what?" she huffs at him and looks angry "Get out of my way, I am in a hurry"

"Well that is not a way to talk to someone, now is it?" Delsin says a little angered and refuses to move for this woman. Both because he doesn't like her. and he wants to know more about her. "How about a proper introduction? I'm Delsin Rowe. And you are?" he offers a hand again

"Aella Saunders. Now get out of the way, I got a job to do and I really need the Jewel reward." She pushes him and he feels a shock of lightning hit him.

"Nice meeting you, and ouch your hands shocked me. And, I might just be able to help." Delsin smirks and moves out of her way, but follows her.

"You probably can't. you look like a hobo and aren't the nicest person either." She sighs and walks on without looking back. But Delsin decides to use his Neon power to get in front of her

"You sure?..."

* * *

 _ **So... This story has 10k words now! I am so happy. and will continue writing. Just... I am slow.**_

 _ **Sincerely, the voice you hear in your head while you are reading this. It loves you.**_


	6. Chapter 6

"So, Delsin Rowe. I already like you a little bit more. Except for the fact that your magic is pink colored" it had been a short five minutes of talking and walking through the town. Aella still a little angry that Delsin had run into her. But knowing he is a mage, she has some kind of respect for him. "Anyway. I am on a job to investigate some mines. A town said that people keep disappearing there. So, wanna tag along? I am not sharing the reward though. I need the Jewel."

Delsin just listens and chuckles "can't help it that my magic is pink. I got it from a girl… now that I think of it. You're lucky I was wearing gloves. Or else you would have been a little bit fucked. And yes I would want to tag along… you have something that reminds me of someone I hold dear. And you can have the whole reward, as long as you can give me some food." He says laughing a little as his tummy rumbles. Aella just takes in all the information she's getting and smiles

"I guess your magic is some kind of light?" she rubs her hands together to warm them and sees the outer gate of the town. A black raven sitting just to the left of the arc and *Squawk*-ing in the direction of them.

"Neon to be exact. Lights up when moving a lot." he takes off his glove and lets his right hand glow. "So, exploring deep mines with me shouldn't be a problem" he puts back on the glove and the light dims. "What magic do you use?" he claps his hands together seeing the same raven squawk at him.

"Storm magic. Just any kind of storm I can call upon. Rain, Snow, Lightning, Wind, but most of my results are devastating and tire me." She sighs and after rubbing her hands together like that, a small spark escapes when she pulls the hands away from each other. "See?"

"Lightning?" Delsin quickly digs through his back and grabs the phone "Hold this between your hands and can you rub them together like you did just a moment ago? I want to test something" she looks at the black device and huffs.

"Why should I? Looks like a black magnet. I would just shock myself and then my hair will get static." She crosses her arms and walks through the gate. Out of town and over the dirt with pebbles road. Hearing the small stones crisp under her feet

"Because, it fuels my neon magic" Delsin lies to her. Wouldn't be the best idea to just blab to everyone about his powers. Only Laxus and Makarov should know… But Aella… maybe. Maybe she will get to know too. "I only have a certain amount of my neon magic that I can use. And I need to refill myself with that black box." As long as he lies about it. She won't figure it out until necessary.

"Still, it is a little magnetic. And I do not trust magnets. So charging your magic black box is a no go." Her black army boots keep crushing the small stones underneath her. "But… I have heard about recharging your energy by eating the thing your magic is made of… For instance, I know a guy named Gajeel. His magic is the Iron Dragon Slayer, which means he eats iron too fuel his magic. But… doesn't that make you the Neon Dragon Slayer?"

So there are others who can absorb materials. And she calls them dragon slayers "I do not know. I only know that I somehow got the neon magic and that I recharge it by absorbing neon." He claps his hands again "And that my hands are deadly dangerous to touch… unless you want to be traumatized, you do not… take off… these gloves."

Aella couldn't hear him anymore and just waved it off with a "yea yea, don't touch got it…" She is looking at her surroundings and just walks "It'll be a day or so until we get there. And I do not want to talk for the whole walk… so shut it, now" she says heartless still refusing to look at him. The crow from the town's gate squawks once more before flying off.

* * *

Even though he is old, he can still travel far and long. Makarov just follows his intuition and a weak trace of unfamiliar magic. His cane supporting him with every step and his hat bobbing along. "That kid can be a disaster in the wrong hands." He mutters thinking about other guilds… dark guilds to be exact. _'I have seen what that boy can do… and he could be one of the more powerful mages ever… being able to absorb others magic is frightening.'_ Makarov looks in front of him and sighs. Spinning his cane and starting to chant a simple spell of wind magic. Which would carry him through the forest.

Back at the guild. Mirajane is worried sick about Delsin. Why does she care so much about him? She had only known him for a couple of days. And it felt like he was with her a whole lifetime. Still in the guild with migraine and Cana helping her out "Did you do something weird? Or eat something?" Cana asks patting her back. Sitting on a barstool next to her cross-legged. `

"Well… I did do something weird… but that can't be the cause… I just miss him." She brings her knees to her chest and buries her face between them "And I don't know why I miss him so much" tears start to stream down from her eyes, on the cloth of her dress. Mirajane is rarely seen in tears, so everybody knows that Delsin must have done something to her. And Elfman is not too happy with that thought.

"It's that Delsin boy isn't it? What did he do to you?" Cana asks and wraps a re-assuring arm around Mira. "Did he do something you don't want to talk about? Hurt you?" hearing all of it only makes Mira whimper and she sighs

"It has to do with his gloves. I bought them for him so he wouldn't hurt anybody else. Those hands… they let you look through your life over and over again. a-and… and… I s-saw Lisanna…" it took a small minute for everyone listening to sink in. But after that minute people got upset.

"What kind of magic is that?" Elfman joined the conversation. "Time magic? Or something?" More and more people got interested and start listening.

"I don't know. He said he could control rocks and earth. Or concrete as he liked to call it. But that doesn't make any sense. Because he just… looked through me by just touching me. I bought those gloves for him because I didn't want anyone to feel the same. But now that I think of it. He can be a very dangerous mage. Why didn't I see it sooner?" She continues to whimper out loud and getting reassuring pats on the back and hushes.

"Should we go after him?" Natsu suggests. Fists flaming and a grin going from cheek to cheek

"No… he'll come back. Do not attack him. Please…"

"He's a threat to all of us, and could easily be some kind of dark mage! Lying to us!" Gray said crossing his arms over his bare chest. Earning a death glare from Erza seeing Gray naked again.

"If Mira says he'll come back, we'll be waiting for him. And then we'll see what we do with him." Elfman said in a matter rarely seen. Concerned.

* * *

Delsin never really liked walking without his neon speed. But, just because he had company who didn't have enhanced speed, he stuck to walking alongside Aella. It wasn't unpleasant or anything, but he saw soooo many things he didn't quite understand. And if he would ask Aella, she might suspect something.

"So… How far is it? Couldn't we just take a cart of something?" Delsin tries to start another conversation. Only to be cut short by Aella's answer.

"No, I need as much Jewel as possible." She answers quite rude and abrupt.

"Okay… you really aren't a talker are you?" it was starting to get annoying to have nobody to talk to.

"You really are a talker aren't you? It is starting to annoy me. Just.. Shut up and keep walking." Aella didn't want to do anything with Delsin. When the mission is over, she goes back to Gajeel to give him the job request. A little bit of Jewel, and start on another. She had been doing it this way for quite some time. Gajeel picked a job for her out of his guild because she refused to join one. But after a while of working with him. She started to care about him, and had considered joining

"Well sorry, but having this kind of power makes you lonely!" Delsin shouts at her without realizing what he had exactly said.

"This kind of power?! You mean just magic?! A big portion of people have magic you know! You aren't unique in any way and probably won't be! So you don't have to be alone! We are just like everybody else, waiting for an arch mage to turn evil, Or Zeref to return!" she spat at him "Being a dragon slayer, yea sure. You are so unique"

"You don't know how wrong you are Aella. But, Sure. If you say so." Delsin says slightly angered and feels his magic gloves strain to contain his raw neon power waves.

Aella huffs in annoyance and continues walking. Seeing the sun slowly setting in the distance. "We should set up camp. I'll try to make some kind of bed for you. You get firewood."

"Consider it done." Delsin takes off his gloves and uses the bit of neon he has to rush into the woods and grab what the forest left. Dead wood, dry moss, sticks and stones. And with 10 minutes or so, he was done and racing back to Aella back and forth.

Aella was impressed to say the least. It would have taken her half an hour on her own probably. And her hair would get all kinds of messed up. "Nice job… Made you a bed of soft moss and I hope you don't mind not having a blanket." She pulls a small blanket out of her backpack and lays it on her patch of moss. "So, now we can talk. Okay? I give you 30 minutes to ask anything." She sits on a dead log and crosses her legs.

"Where you from? And why are you alone on the road?" The first questions that popped into his mind. He liked this woman. Has a lot of similarities to Fetch… Maybe that's why.

"A town outside of Fiore called Veronic, grew up as a lone child. Been on the road since I was eight. Parents died when I was that young and someone took care of me. Made me to who I am, a strong woman. Now I am wandering through Fiore looking for jobs and a possible guild that could be worth joining. None found yet. Okay, same questions for you."

Delsin could tell where he actually was from. But she probably won't take that. "I am also from outside Fiore, a town called… Seattle… Grew up with my brother there and were taken care of by a kind family. I wish I could see them again…" Flashes of Reggie's last moments flash by his mind. Painful to reimagine. "Sadly a group of… evil wizards came by and wiped out almost the whole town. I was one of the lucky survivors… and from there, I have just been running. And I've been planning to fight back those damn bastards when I'm strong enough.

"You're a bad liar you know that?" she huffs in annoyance. "Family dead and brother dead, that's something I believe. By a dark wizard, fine by me. But the rest of your story is complete and utter bullshit. Tell me where you really are from before I have to fry you." A black storm cloud appears above Aella's head and sparks with lightning.

"You won't believe the truth Aella. You'll think I am crazy." Delsin says with a slight chuckle.

"Do it before I let loose." The sparks grow brighter and she looks angry.

"Fine… I am from another world completely. Where magic is called Bio-terrorism and it's illegal. The world made the D.U.P. to fight these bio-terrorists. Lead by a bio-terrorist herself. I together with my friends have started fighting her and slowly got Seattle back. We had one last task, to take her down. I was the only one who could take her down, so I went in solo. And lost, and I think I got killed. I woke up somewhere in the middle of a forest and found this black box to refuel my powers. Has to be loaded with electricity. After a while I found out I indeed did die, and one of my friends had tried to resurrect me. But it got me here somehow. Now I am wandering without real direction and want to explore this world." Delsin let out a sigh at the end, glad that he was finished.

"Ok, next question."

"You believe me?" He asks dumbfounded. Having trouble understanding her

"Yea, I've seen you lie. So I know now what to look for when you talk honestly. You keep tapping your foot when you lie by the way." Aella sounds a lot more friendly and open. "Okay, my question again."

"But I didn't ask anything!"

"You asked either I believed you. Now, why do you wear those gloves?" She rests her elbows on her knees and her face in her hands.

"Uh… Damn… I wear them to protect others from me. Ok my qu-"

"Not satisfied with that answer. Go on. Why?"

"Damnit Aella… Because with my hands, I absorb other's 'magic' and share it with me. So, everyone I touch who has magic, I get a portion of their magic and can increase my arsenal of magical abilities. For instance, this what I have now, neon. Neon is one of the four I control at the moment. The others are smoke, concrete and 'Tech'." he sighs and picks up the phone. "Please charge this, and I'll show you. But do not touch me directly by the hands. Because… When I touch people, they go through their memories again and again until they pass out."

"Give me that." She quickly grabs the box and rubs it between her hands. Its screen lights up showing to recharge with 2% per second. "Here you go, 40%"

Delsin takes it and shows her how he absorbs the tech energy. The screen flickering as he slowly draws it out with his fingers and his neon glow fades away. Replaced by a light blue glow. "This is tech. and it allows me to fire bursts and fly. Also…" Delsin quickly disappears from Aella's sight "I can turn invisible for a short time.

"Impressive. I guess it is in due time I see your smoke and concrete." She smiles a little and looks up at the sky. Slowly darkening.

"Wait… in due time?"

"Yea, you're going to stick with me now. You are lost in here, and I need a place to go. So, we help each other out."

"Alright then… once again, Hi, I'm Delsin Rowe and a bio-terrorist. A threat to anyone who touches my bare hands and a vandal of property." He chuckles.

She giggles silently and shakes his hand, having put on his glove. "Hello, I'm Aella Saunders, Storm mage and incredibly destructive to my environments. A cold woman on the outside and working illegally for a guild."

* * *

 **Soooo... I AM SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE ANYTHING FOR 90 Days... Life has just been hectic and busy. And i just couldn't find the will to write. But, i found it again and hope i keep it. but... no promises. anyway... I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Sincerely, The voice you hear in your head while you are reading this.**


	7. Chapter 7

Nighttime was silent, and Delsin didn't mind that. Well… silent besides the snoring of Aella. He was questioning something. 'Should I stay with her… or go back to Mirajane?...' He smiles on the thoughts of going back to Fairy Tail. Maybe it won't be so bad if he stays there. But, Aella was talking about another guild… with some guy named Gajeel. That might not be bad either. He'll have to ask that… and it probably isn't going to be easy.

The rest of the night went unnoticed. Delsin fell asleep after thinking for quite a while. Morning came a bit too quick to Aella's liking and she started forming big storm clouds just above their little camp. "Five more minutes…" she groans and turns to her left. After 5 minutes though… a lightning strike hit the base of their campfire, igniting it again with a rather loud explosion. Shocking both of them awake.

"Was that your doing?" Delsin says mildly angered and rubbing his eyes out.

"Sure was. Now, get up. We're going travelling" she quickly stretches and packs what she took with her. Not much of course and is ready within seconds. "I'm leaving without you if you don't get up now!"

"Yea, yea princess jeez." It didn't take very long for him to get up and get ready. Realizing he misses his deodorant and would love to shower. But figured he shouldn't tell her, since… she might let rain loose on him. "Okay, all set. Let's get going."

Looking around, he noticed Aella had already set off quite a distance from him. Mentally groaning, he follows her and uses the tech wings to catch up. "You could have waited you know?" he sighed.

"You could have been faster." As she said that, an idea popped into his mind.

"You know what? I could be." He spreads his wings and quickly sweeps Aella off her feet. Earning thrashes and curses at first, but an approving nod and silence afterwards.

"Okay, well done." She crosses her arms under her chest and rolls her eyes. Looking down at the ground moving by.

"I just need you to keep this thing charged and then I should have an unlimited amount of power I can draw from that. Sound good?" Delsin snickers whilst carrying her.

"Fine, give it to me… or… later…" she says slowly realizing what she had said. Being held in the air.

"I'll descend soon enough, just point where we need to go. My wings should be able to go for a little longer."

* * *

Makarov had been trying to locate Delsin's whereabouts. But he just seemed to have disappeared from the face of earthland. The magic trail he had just vanished and nowhere, could he sense something like it. "By Mavis please don't let any harm come to him, or the ones around him."

Defeated, Makarov turns back towards Magnolia and goes on his merry way.

Meanwhile in the guild hall… things have been getting… 'Manly' under the rule of Elfman. Laxus was out on a job and Erza happened to be too. So, Natsu, Gray, Elfman and basically the whole guild was fighting. "ONLY MANLY MEN CAN BEAT A MAN!" Elfman shouts whilst throwing another punch aimed at Natsu. Only to miss barely and hit Macao, sending him crashing through a table.

The whole guild looked thrashed, like a devastating whirlwind had gone through. The only ones who refrained from fighting were Mirajane, Levy and Cana due to her being busy drinking. Mira had been fine for the hours that master wasn't at the guild. Levy keeping her company behind the safe barrier called the bar. "Feeling any better yet Mira?"

"Yes… I guess we have to move on." She smiles kindly and sips from her glass of water.

"Hey, I'm sure he'll come back just… late… and hopefully in one piece." As she finishes her sentence, a loud blow could be heard from behind the bar and all the fighting died down nearly immediately.

"Clean…" it sounded like a woman's voice. Followed by a couple of disagreeing grunts.

"MEN SHOULD NOT HAVE TO BE SCARED!" Elfman shouts, only to get silenced by a similar blow which sends him crashing to a wall.

"I'll say it one more time before I have to do anything mayor. Clean this mess." The guild quickly starts cleaning and dusting the floor and tables. Mira's curiosity gets the better of her and she peeks over the counter of the bar.

In the doorstep of the guild hall stood a woman, about the same height as Mira or so and wearing tattered clothing. Brown hiking boots and shredded leggings. A brown short shorts and white shirt with some kind of blindfolded skull on it. Green jacket looking too big for wear and a black wristband.

Her face, was a rather peculiar one. Cheekbones nearly visible and eyes that seemed to be having some kind of irritation in them. Dark blue pupils with black eyeliner around it. Black ball ear piercings and pink-ish hair, but not like Natsu's. And one ring through the right side of her nose. But the most interesting about her, is that her hand is still glowing bright pink as she watches everyone clean up the mess.

"What your master wouldn't think of this mess. Ugh!" she exclaims and walks to the bar receiving a couple of following gazes. Mira slowly rises from behind her cover and looks at the girl in front of her.

"Uhm… How can I help you?" Mira hesitantly asks trying to smile.

"I'm looking for someone. Delsin Rowe to be exact." The girl sits down and rests both her arms on the table. "Seen him by any chance? Tall, wearing a beanie, probably rock magic."

Mira was silent for a little while, not sure either she should trust her. "Uhm… Uh… I… never heard of him. Sorry." She tries to keep smiling.

"Ah, that's a bummer… You won't mind if I… check in here every now and then. Would you?" The girl smiles and prepares to get back of the chair.

"No of course not, but if you plan on staying here, we would have to discuss with the master either you can join our guild. Unfortunately, he is gone at the moment."

"Oh well" she jumps off. "See you around, and if you do happen to see Delsin, tell him Fetch is looking for him… been looking for nearly a year…" she whispers the last bit and leaves through the main door again. Everyone is silent and continues cleaning.

"Uhm… Mira?" This small sound made Mirajane jump and look down at the crouched Levy next to her. "Why'd you lie to her?"

"Levy… Because I do not trust her. She gave of that… feeling like she had done something horrible. More than something…" Mira sighs and helps Levy up with a hand.

"I trust your judgement Mira, but… she might actually be nice. You never know." Taking a look around, Levy notices that the guild was being cleaned pretty quickly and broken chairs were being replaced. "Was she really that scary that she got everyone to clean?"

"Yes." The response came from Cana who had seen it all. "Whatever her magic is, it is quite destructive and she had that 'scary' aura, as happy might say, around her. Sound familiar?" Cana looks at Mirajane with a smirk.

Mirajane keeps silent for a little while… "We are not ready for a second Erza." And sighs leaning on the bar looking at the rapidly moving guild members.

* * *

"This definitely is faster. I am glad you decided to stick with me… There! The town of Doradon!" she points in the distance and a small settlement adjacent to a mountain comes in sight. "Remember, inspect the mines, find why people go missing, save anyone who gets on your path, get out."

"Understood, let's make a final stretch" Delsin redoubles his efforts to get closer and within a short 10 minutes they appeared at the town's gates. Panting softly Delsin lays Aella on the ground. She brushes herself off and smiles

"Thank you for that, you need a moment?" she crosses her arms and stretches a little.

"Nah, I'm fine. Have flown greater distances. I think…" Delsin groans and rests his hands on his knees bend over. Straightening back up and hearing soft cracks in his back. "Yep… definitely flown that before…"

"Alright then, we should first go see the town's mayor and then we can go on the mission we have at hand. And then maybe go to sleep. Depending on how long it takes, or else we are going back to meet with Gajeel."

"Aye, captain Aella. Right on your tail" Delsin jokes and walks after her. "So, where do you think we find the mayor?" Aella points upwards at a large tower with golden decoration. "Should have figured."

Taking their time, but way too much to Aella's liking, they arrive at the tower and Aella smashes her hand on the door. "We come for the job request!" she yells up the tower. The door opens quickly to show a big man.

"You wot?" He says with a low baritone voice and a menacing glare. Aella only holds the job request up to his face with annoyance.

"Want the job done? Point us to the mines."

"What she means is, uhm… yea… we are coming to do this job re-" but before Delsin could finish, the man points towards where the mines are.

"I like you" the man says before closing the door. Leaving Delsin a bit baffled and Aella with a smirk plastered on her face.

"Let's go. Don't want to be wasting time now." Aella swiftly turns and walks into pointed direction whilst Delsin still tries to comprehend what happened. "Come on, I don't want to sleep in a filthy inn."

It took some convincing, but Delsin follows after her not saying a thing the whole way to the mines. Much to Aella's relief. And upon coming closer, multiple signs of "Do not enter" and "Danger" stand before the entrance. "Guess we'll be going in there? I need my neon for it though." Delsin says as he holds out the weak neon lamp and starts charging himself with the light. "That'll do.'

"It better. I have no torch. Only something to light it with." She walks in pushing away and kicking some signs. As she walks further, she smiles seeing Delsin's hand glow pink and light the way. "Alright, let's get crackin."

Walking through damp mines is quite boring once you get used to seeing rocks. "Well, where do we go?"

"WOULD SOMEONE JUST FUCKING APPEAR? SO WE CAN GET OUT TOO!" Aella shouts and lets it echo through the whole mine.

"You sure that was a smart idea?" Delsin can hear the ground rumbling. "That can't be good"

"Probably the inhabitants of the cave. Get ready to fight. Storm make: Lightning rod" she chants and her body starts glowing. Her eyes igniting. "Stand back, or go full in… GO!" the rumbling gets louder and in the distance multiple little specks appear. Eyes.

"After you." Delsin steps back to see what this woman could do.

"Lightning!" she chants and aims her palms down the tunnel. Releasing electricity from her body which quickly starts to dim. The lightning connects from one, to another, and another, and another, and a couple more. Clearing the tunnel and going silent again. "Think I got all of em?"

Delsin was about to speak up, before more loud rumbling sounds. "Don't think so… need me to take care of em? You seem a bit… tired out." He says with a small smile looking at Aella.

"Yea, give me a minute." She sits down and watches what Delsin does. "Show me what you can do. Or else we probably end up bruised."

"With pleasure." Jumping a little on place and shaking his hands loose. Looking in front of him seeing more and more beady eyes approach. "Alright, who first?" lighting both hands with the pink neon energy and smirking.

The first shot Delsin fires makes the whole tunnel lit for a second. "Phosphor Beams, love em" he fires a second, punching through three of the creatures and more with the following one. But the rumbling continues relentless.

"That all you got? Pff." It sounds from Aella who watches the creatures come closer.

"No, far from it." holding out one hand and sniping each creature cleanly with one beam. Holding them back a little and using one of his Phosphor Beams if needed. Seeing the numbers shrink and the rumbling die down, Aella slowly gets up and laughs. "Not bad, not bad at all. I thought they would get to us."

"Thank you very much you trust me." Delsin says with sarcasm dripping from his mouth. "What were those anyway?"

"Probably cave spiders. Would explain why people go missing, they feed off of the blood of living creatures. And seeing there are so many. They need a lot of blood." She walks up to one of the hairy creatures and examines it. "I take it you don't want to cut it open to see it has human blood?"

"I'll pass." Delsin says walking past the carnage and trying to ignore the smell of roasted spider. "I guess we just follows this tunnel then? To maybe get to some survivors." Igniting both hands again and walking forth.

"If there are survivors of course. Else we go out empty handed and without evidence, which means going out to get the major to come in here. And then maybe mug him if he doesn't pay."

"You know what? I agree. If he won't pay for the work we have done, we will mug him." Delsin snickers. Walking further the tunnels and feeling the air get chilly. "I think we are about to enter some kind of lair…"

"Well, light the way." Aella says walking past him and stepping down into a big room. Delsin launching a small neon beam at the ceiling. Illuminating the room in a soft pink glow.

"Anybody here?" It echoes as Delsin shouts. No response.

"They're cocooned dummy. The ones that are stone cold are dead. The ones still warm are alive." She walks up to one of the many cocoons and touches the web surface. "Dead."

"This one dead too…" Delsin says sadly and walks up to the next one. "Dead…"

"Dead… Got a live one." Aella shouts yanking it down to the ground and opening it with her hands. Revealing a young man.

"Got another!" Delsin shouts and shoots the string that attaches it to the roof. Carefully heating it open with his hands and revealing another man. Older.

"Keep looking. They'll wake up maybe… they better." Aella cuts down another and carries on till around 7 survivors lay next to each other.

"The rest is dead? That's a shame. If we would have been soone-"

"Then we would not have saved another. The town should have been quicker to report missing villagers. Not our fault. Now, I don't feel like carrying anything. So try to wake em will you?" Aella walks up to one and slaps him lightly on the cheek. Receiving a groan and slowly opening eyes.

Delsin starts to wake others up by shining bright light and being sure not to touch them with open hands. Who knows, some might be mages.

It took a short fifteen minutes to wake them, and then calm them down. "Follow me. I know the way out." Aella struts forward and quickly followed by the other survivors. Delsin in the back and lighting the way up front by shooting short neon beams in the direction they're heading.

* * *

 **So... I feel like this is the worst chapter yet. I just don't know anymore. I have an idea of where to go with the story, but everything i write just feels... weird. like it is some kind of poor sentence with no build in it. Anyways, i hope you can enjoy what i have written.**

 **Sincerely, the voice you hear in your head when you are reading this.**


End file.
